I'm In Search Of My Love, Even If I Have A Wife
by FairyTailFTW8D
Summary: Gray has a wife at 18, and a baby too? But the woman he married is not the baby's mother. So who is the mother? Gray also wants to know, and unexpectedly, it's the first woman he ever loved. Now he's on a quest to find his missing love one, along with 2 other people. His "magical" baby, and a woman who supposedly lost all her memories.


**I'm In Search Of A Wife, Even If I Have One **

**FULL Summary: Gray has a wife at 18, and he supposedly has a baby at age 18, but the woman he married is not the baby's mother. So who is this mother you ask? Gray wants to know too, and unexpectedly, the mother is the first woman he ever loved. Now he's on a quest to find his missing love one, in the most magical country in the world, Fiore, but he's not doing it alone. He's joining forces with this mysterious woman who lost her memories, and his new baby. **

**Genres: Adventure/Romance/HORROR (Naw, I'm kidding about the horror)**

**Pairing: Gray x ..., and a little bit of one-sided Gray x Juvia. **

**Rated: Are you really reading this? Don't you check the rating when reading a story (I don't, but whatever)? You're lucky that I'm doing this for you! Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I'm too retarded to own Fairy Tail.**

**(Did you know that that was 109 words?! Now it's 119. 120, 121...)**

"Wow! What a gorgeous woman!"

"I love her dress!"

"The husband is lucky to have her!"

Well, I don't know what the hell the last comment was about, because I wasn't even married to her yet. I mean, yeah, she was pretty hot in her wedding dress and her veil, but all must know that I was the most prettiest thing in the room.

Did I forget to tell you my name? Oops. It's Gray Fullbuster. Now that I think about it, why do people say their first name first then their full name together after? Either say your full name or say just your first/last name! (e.g. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster).

I'm currently 18 years old and I'm getting married. Gasp. 18 and getting married... yeah I know, it's pretty young. But this was NOT my decision. My damned, messed up, retarded family set this arranged wedding for me.

Anyways, my bride, Juvia Lockster (or Loxter, or Jubia, whatever, I forgot her name anyways), was still walking down the middle of the church. I felt annoyed and bored just standing there. My bigger brother, Lyon, was nudging onto my shoulder whispering stuff like, "If you don't want her, she's mines,". I knew he liked her, maybe that's the reason why I accepted really quick to marry Juvia.

When she FINALLY reached to me, I sighed. Here it goes; the whole boring speech than the kiss then done. I never found weddings interesting, after all.

After the boring speech, the priest said words that I hear 600 trillion times in my life. "Now you may kiss the bride". I leaned in to give a quick smooch. Juvia (or whatever her name was), was blushing madly. I didn't know why though. This marriage was an arranged one (as I clearly said before). Maybe she liked me maybe she didn't... the point is, I didn't like her.

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia whispered in a very "loving" tone. There she goes again. The "sama" thing. I hated to be called so formally, made me feel terribly awkward.

"Three cheers to the happy couple!" a voice shouted from the crowd. I looked towards her, she was happy. I wasn't. The crowd did "hip, hip hurrays". I tried to look happy, really, I did! But someone couldn't let it go and had to ask me a fatal question:

"Why do you seem so gloom, Gray? What? Don't like your wife?"

Everyone looked around to see who it was coming from. They didn't know, but I did. It was my arch enemy, Natsu Dragneel. He's always tried to make a fool out of me. I glanced at Juvia, she looked nervous. After all, no one knew this was a fake wedding. I smiled as if I didn't care. "Of course not, I love my wife," I lied, very not obviously. The crowd's anger disappeared off their faces and smiled too. I know I have that type of "good" vibe. I'm more known as a hippie (even if I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing).

Natsu glared at me. His plan failed. He thought I was going to drop on my knees and say, "I hate my wife". But I wasn't stupid, and besides, I didn't hate her, maybe dislike?

...

"Honey! Get the door!" Juvia called from the kitchen I grumbled. She was always stating facts that I fully see/hear. And what's with the whole "honey" thing? We haven't even been married for more than a month! (Well, it's better than "sama")

I opened the door, angrily. I didn't see anyone, except for an empty box. Probably the mailman. Great. More junk for the house. I lifted it up. It seemed light, but heavy for a mail. Maybe a heartwarming gift for our wedding? Chocolates? A lamp? A vase? I didn't know. The mail felt so... gripping. I just had to open it right and there. But I wished I didn't. I wished I left it there. I wished I didn't open the door. And more importantly, I wished I wasn't married to Juvia.

It was a baby.

A guy (yeah, I checked). Chubby. No hair. Around 6 pounds. But! It was a baby. I stared at it. Somehow, it made me happy and nervous. Because a) if this baby is mines, I can get away from Juvia and b) who the fuck is the mom?

"Who is it-," Juvia gasped, and her stirring stick dropped to the ground. I thought she was being too dramatic. Started crying and couldn't breathe or anything. I mean, really? Yeah, a baby who no one knows about shows up to the house, but what's the big deal?

...

My mother arrived as soon as she heard the news. Juvia went to the hospital. And when Juvia was sleeping, my mom kept shouting at me.

"What the hell is with this baby, you stupid son?" my mom shouted. Her name was Ur. I loved the name, but disliked the woman who owned it. She called me stupid. She called ME stupid. Was I really stupid? I got straight A's for every grade. Aren't I more of a genius?

"Why aren't you shouting at Juvia? Maybe the baby belongs to her," I replied. The baby was at the police station. My brother brought it there, but I wanted it to stay with me. Ur shook her head.

"No. She's not the type of girl to do that. You, you I can't trust," she told me. Me? She can't trust me? I've been with her for 18 long years (not that I enjoyed it), and Juvia barely knew her for a month, and my mother had the right to say she didn't trust me? HA! Tough luck old lady! "Not that I mean I can't actually trust you, it's just that... you, were a player," she continued, being more specific.

Oh.

Was I really a player? Maybe I brought home 2... 3... 10... 20... okay look. I brought home a few girls. That's all that matters. "Mom, I didn't-,"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted me from talking. It was coming from behind. I looked at the voice. It was Lyon with a police officer. "Can I please talk to you for a moment, Ms. Ur?" the police officer said. My mother nodded. She didn't look awfully excited. My mother got up from the chair and walked to the corner with the officer. The expression on her face didn't look all that happy.

"What happened?" I asked when Lyon sat down next to me. He sighed, and didn't say anything. I got a teensy bit annoyed with that. It was probably about me. Shouldn't I get a chance to know too? But always... the answer is, no. "Dude. What the hell is happening?" I asked again. Lyon looked towards me. His face showed 0 emotion.

"It's about... the baby," Lyon started. I nodded. Well, no duh! I obviously knew it was about the baby. "He's... yours," Lyon finished. That was not a shocker for me actually. I played around with girls from time to time, my mother was right. The girls I dated probably found my address quickly. I had never moved before. What I'm wondering is who's the mother.

"So... who's my partner?" I asked. Lyon sighed again. He sighed a lot that day.

"That's what we're trying to figure out,"

"How did you know it was my baby?"

"The police did some blood test thing,"

"That doesn't mean that's it's my baby,"

"We also... found this," Lyon took out a small folded paper. I stared at it curiously. "Read it." my brother said, almost demanding me. So, I read it.

_Dear Gray, _

_Hi. Maybe you don't know who I am, maybe you do, but I am the mother of this baby. You probably know this already, but you are the father of this baby. _

_I know. Shocker. Anyways..._

_I won't tell you my name. Not that you would care, but I was just telling you this for safety measures. Sorry for being a bother, but please take this baby in. It needs a better parent, like you._

_I'm busy travelling. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm guessing sitting around eating potato chips? _

_Sorry, that was offensive and rude. _

_I'm sorry. Very sorry. I can't tell you who, or where I am, but you did have an affair with me. I assure you that I'm this baby's mother, and you're this baby's father. _

_This baby...was the best thing that happened to me, but I can't take care of it. Again, I'm so sorry. _

_From, the amazing one, Lu_

Seeing this note reminded me of a lot of things. It partially reminded me to be furious. I mean, I'm 18. I can't be raising a child all by myself. But... something else popped in my mind too... someone, really familiar. I only knew one person who called herself Lu for a nickname, and called herself "the amazing one" bluntly.

"Do you know who this might be?" Lyon asked. He was reading my thoughts. He knew I had a clue. I thought I did too, so why did I lie?

"Nope." I replied simply. He looked at me doubtfully. Maybe he caught me lying to him. My brother was keen, even though I hate to admit it... he was a lot better than me in many things.

"Okay then... well, then until we find who the mother is. You either choose to bring it to the orphanage or you can take care of it by yourself," Lyon explained to me. I glanced at my mother who was still chatting with the officer. I wanted to keep it. I had a hint of who it was. I don't know exactly yet though. But if I kept it, that would be too much work. The note was right. I was just sitting around eating potato chips, being old lazy me. I sighed. I didn't know what I should do with the baby. So all I said was,

"Let me think about this."

...

Juvia got out of the hospital.

I didn't seem very excited, or at least that was what my mother told me at the "Welcome Back" party for her. And plus, there was no exclamation mark after "hospital".

Should I have been excited? Yeah, maybe. I was her husband, I should have been excited to even hear she was awake. But I wasn't. Yes, I was a little worried, but I didn't like her in that romantic or friend way to feel "excited" or even happy.

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia stammered when she walked towards me. What happened to the "Honey" thing? Oh well, now that I think about it, I prefer "Gray-sama" anyways.

"Yes, Juvia?" I asked politely. She blushed a tiny bit and went away. But I saw a sad look on her face. Was she perhaps waiting for me to hug her? Say "I love you" to her? A slap went to my head. I turned around, feeling quite mad actually, and all I saw an angry woman there. My mother.

"What do you think of when you hurt that poor small girl's feelings? Ripping her heart out of her chest perhaps?" she asked angrily. I simply shrugged. I didn't really tend to hurt Juvia's feelings (or, "rip her heart out of her chest", like my mother suggested). I only hug the people I love. I haven't hugged in a long time. Ur growled madly. She's usually like this. But sometimes she's nice. Sometimes. "If you're not enjoying this party, then just leave." Ur pointed to the door. I accepted the offer, quite fast.

"Sure... mom,"

I sat on a nearby bench when I made it outside. I sighed. I glanced at the sun, it didn't make me feel much brighter. There wasn't anything to do in this messed up world. But I took out the note Lyon gave me. I already told you I had a hint. A small hint about who the girl one. I don't know if I should tell you her name, but I will do it anyways.

I think it's Lucy Heartfilia, the first girl I've ever loved.

Yes, I fooled around with girls, made them fall in love with me, it's just that I never once fell for anyone I dated, until Lucy came into my life. But one day, she had to move to Magnolia, this city in Fiore that's rumoured to be the most "magical" place in the world. I live in Japan. It's too polluted here to have magic.

I remember the day she left. Lucy didn't shed any tears. I was the only one crying. I always thought that only I loved her in the relationship we had together.

I don't know why she's travelling. Lucy wasn't sportive when I met her, but she was fun, and smart, and funny. Unlike the other girls I dated that were all prissy, girly and judgemental.

I can imagine that Lucy gave birth. I was in bed with her for a couple of times. I saw her "body" before. But not her face. No, I don't remember her face all that well. All I know is that she has the best smile in the world, and the most biggest eyes too. I'm kind of ashamed actually. I remember her body, but not her face, plus, she's the only girl I've ever loved in my life, I'm being way to stereotypical.

A voice suddenly popped up into my head, it belonged to my bigger brother.

"_You either bring it to the orphanage, or take care of it by yourself,"_

I told him I would think about it. But I had no choice. The orphanage was the best bet. I can't take care of a child, none the less myself.

A growl came from somewhere. I whipped my head in every direction, until I found out it was my stomach. "Why am I always so fucking hungry?" I asked. When I heard no reply, I realized I was talking to myself again.

So I walked to the nearest candy store.

...

The candy store happened to be next to the orphanage. Go figure. I decided to take a look.

I didn't think the place was meant to be a death trap, but I sure thought it was! That place was stinky and disgusting! And I didn't mean the "booger eating" disgusting. The "too-young-to-know-what-that-means" disgusting.

"Rate Hana's tits,"

"Uh...8/10,"

"Really? I give it a 6/10, Midori's are way bigger,"

"I guess, but Hana's ass is more plump,"

"Thought we were talking about boobies,"

"Yeah, we were,"

"Then why are you mentioning asses?"

First of all, they were 8, maybe 9 years old. Second of all, THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT BOOBS OR BUTTS AT THEIR AGE!

If... orphanage's were going to mess up my kid, I would rather just take care of it-.

Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up.

When was I EVER worried about the kid? I shouldn't have been. And I would never take care of a baby. Ever.

BUT. (Teehee. I said "but", I bet 50% of the people reading this are laughing. Really mature)

The baby is blood related to me, which means if he messes up and screws up at it too, I would be the first one they look at, because I'm his father. And I do not want to be embarrassed in public, especially not by my own child.

"Hey bitch, what ya looking at?" this little girl told me. Which was sad because she was wearing all pink with pigtails and a teddy-bear. If she didn't have an attitude, I bet she would have been adopted long time ago.

"I'm looking at you, and you're ugly face," and I walked out of the orphanage. Yes, that was immature of me, but she started it first.

"I want to get out of this place," I told myself. "Place" as in Japan, not the orphanage. I wished I was with Lucy again. I wish everything would just start over. But my life wasn't a fairytale. It was too unpredictable to go anywhere. I saw little kids walk around with their parents. I showed a small smile. My baby is going to live a terrible life without a parent, and with that orphanage, he would get messed up badly.

At that second, I thought I made my choices, the choices were going to be tough, hard, challenging, but I guess I had to live with it, or should I say, WE would have to live with it?

For starters, I'm going to get the baby from the station/hospital back.

Second of all, I'm going to find my wife, and be with her forever.

**Gray's point of view! First time I'm doing first-person! I really like reading stories with first-person, but I think it's easier to write in third-person...**

**What's the baby's name? Why don't YOU suggest it for me? I hope you enjoyed this crap of a story (I say that a lot), and I hope that I didn't screw this much up as my other stories! (BTW, no offence to orphans)**

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! (I'm surprised the world didn't end, just kidding)**

**XOXO – FairyTailFTW8D**


End file.
